Plum Blossoms
by carnivalofrainbows
Summary: Kuroko mysteriously disappears for reasons unknown to Akashi and the rest of the GoM. Will they be able to save their phantom sixth man from misery? Akakuro Warning: BL, but nothing beyond fluff
1. Prologue

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

I only own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The smell of antiseptic filled the room.

The pale green walls meant to aid healing had seemingly no effect.

All this accompanied by the constant humming of machines and its steady beeping to remind me that you are still very much alive, but all in a vain if it was an attempt to comfort me.

_Why._

_We knew the world was cruel._

_But so as long as we were together, everything will work out eventually._

_Or so we thought._

_So is this the price for wishful thinking?_

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun…"<p>

"Now Tetsuya what did I say about calling me by my first name?"

"Sei… Seiju… Sei-kun!"

* * *

><p><em>Only if you were awake.<em>

_I would tell you how my heart was filled with warmth, one that soon flooded my entire body with content that I would otherwise have never believed existed._

_Those gentle hands trying to hide your lovely face._

_That gentle tinge of pink against your soft, pale skin._

What that is now left behind.

Not the ghost of your smile let alone that blush I loved so much.

Gaunt and drained of all color.

Hands so bony and heartbreakingly cold.

So frail as though the windows were all tightly shut to prevent the wind from sweeping you away.

* * *

><p>"Seijuro, we were young and wilful, but time had caught up with up, we're no longer sixteen. Let's put an end to this game, it is time to move on."<p>

"I don't understand… Why the sudden change…"

"Sei, please, take it as my own selfish request, if you can't accede to my request, then I'll just end it here and now with my own hands."

"Tetsuya, I love you. I always will, no matter the circumstances."

_You are too kind my love._

_The emotions your eyes betrayed over words that day._

_The amount of sadness and desperation spilling from that pair of clear blue orbs._

_The depth of those feelings no one could phantom._

_But how those words pierced my heart that day._

_Not because you believed that those white lies could escape my eyes._

_But for you to think that it would be for the better for you to face this alone._

Staring at your long eyelashes, will I ever see those honest eyes again?

While those lids tightly shut, I'll remain here by your side.

However before you wake, should I leave?

**Okay that's all for now! It's my first fic, ahh I'm so nervous right now! Hope you'll be kind to me! Forgive the occasional fragmentation, but we don't always think in proper sentences right? Review maybe? But most of all, thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

I only own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"AKASHI SEIJURO! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PAIRS OF SCISSORS YOU ARE GOING TO HURL AT MY FACE, BUT WHAT IS WITH THE SUDDEN SUMMON FOR US TO COME TO KYOTO? MY KID IS DUE IN A MATTER OF DAYS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE SATSUKI ALONE IN TOKYO AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" A dark-skinned male bellowed, after forcefully sliding an intricately painted Fusuma aside.

"Also, I would be eternally grateful if you could kindly arrange for someone to guide us," having finally succeeded on his fifth attempt at navigating the Sukiya-zukuri styled mansion (located in Kamigyō-ku, no less).

"Aominecchi! Shush! Oh my gosh you're definitely going to regret this." A certain blonde rushed between the redhead and the hot-tempered power forward.

The two were soon followed by a purple-haired male wordlessly munching on Pocky.

"Before I begin, where is Shintarou?" the owner of the house, who was kneeling at the table, questioned without glancing up.

"Pardon the intrusion. I apologise for being late, just completed an emergency surgery." The green hair shooting guard entered as if on cue.

Having finally settled down, Aomine crossed-legged on Akashi's left, Midorima kneeling on the right, Kise directly across, while Murasakibara chose to remain standing, leaning on the wall behind Kise.

"Responding to Daiki's earlier question," Akashi begin, his voice oddly flat and monotone with his head remaining bowed, fringe hiding his eyes, uncharacteristic of the proud captain of the Generation of Miracles.

"Tetsuya is missing."

Silence.

Even Murasakibara had stopped munching on his snack.

When the chime of the clock finally broke the silence, striking the bell nine times, Aomine snapped.

"OI AKASHI! IF THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE, THEN STOP BECAUSE IT REALLYY ISN'T FUNNY. WHERE THE HELL IS TETSUYA? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO HOME TO SATSUKI TO TELL HER THAT THE GODFATHER OF OUR UNBORN CHILD IN MISSING?" grabbing the smaller male by the collar of his Kimono, shaking him violently.

The redhead responded by finally looking up, revealing heterochromatic orbs.

"Shit Akashi, your left eye…"

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya,"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Do you dislike the current state of my eyes?"

The redhead turned his head to look at his shorter companion who had abruptly stopped in his steps; powdery blue hair covering his expression, as though trying to find an appropriate manner to phrase his answer.

"No, I don't." he replied.

"Then what is it about them that you're not telling me?"

Taking in a deep breath, he began.

"I genuinely find them lovely, although mismatched, oddly enough, they complement each other."

"However," he continued.

"They would always remind me of that period of dissension, how your left eye gradually faded into gold and… how cold you became."

"Hence you'd prefer if they were both red again." The taller male concluded for him, tuning his head away, resuming the walk.

_Is this what they call guilt?_

_Tugging at your conscience. _

_Gnawing away your very existence._

Feeling a warm hand slipping into his, he turned around to a familiar expressionless face. However, baby blue eyes bore into his, filled with determination and hope.

On impulse, the redhead pulled the smaller male into an embrace, his sudden actions surprising the both of them.

_That wasn't rationale at all._

_For me to act on a sudden whim._

_Ah well…_

_That can wait._

Brushing away the soft blue fringe, closing his eyes, he gently placed his lips against the smaller male's forehead.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

**Fusuma** (襖) refers to the rectangular panels that act as doors and/or dividers in traditional Japanese houses and as Wikipedia describes it:

_Consisting of a lattice-like wooden understructure covered in cardboard and a layer of paper or cloth on both sides. They typically have a black lacquer border and a round finger catch._

The _Fusama_ that are available today are often covered only in plain rice paper, if not industrially printed designs, unlike the one described in the Akashi Residence which had to be manually painted.

**Sukiya-zukuri** (数寄屋造り) architectural style, differentiated from that of the _Shoin-zukuri_ (書院造), which had also been a popular style during the Edo period, primarily by smaller rooms and a less ostentatious, but delicate design. _Suki _meaning refined, well cultivated taste and the delights in elegant pursuits, and refers to enjoyment of the exquisitely performed tea ceremony. Hence, the architecture would revolve around the _chashitsu_(茶室), literally tea room.

However unlike the _Shoin-zukuri_ , whose popularity was due to the patronage of the feudal lords and Samurai class, _Sukiya-zukuri's_ popularity lasted well into the Meiji era. This was partly due to Meiji Restoration of 1867 which had stripped the feudal lords and Samurais of their former status.

**Kamigyō-ku** (上京区) is one of the eleven administrative wards of Kyoto. Located right in the heart of modern Kyoto, it previously occupied the northern region of the ancient capital of Kyoto. It is home to various notable shrines, the headquarters of two major schools of the Japanese tea ceremony, as well as the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Lastly for the purposes of this story, the area was previously a district of residences for the royalty and upper classes in the old capital.

* * *

><p><span>Rambles:<span>

Okay so I could barely sleep last night, I really didn't expect any views when I logged on today let alone any likes or follows considering the fact that I only created this account yesterday for the sake of uploading this fic… SO THANK YOU SO MUCH.

GAHHH had to re-write this a couple of times, the first adjustment was when I felt that Akashi's eyes were back story-worthy; I could no longer settle for _soulless, empty pits_, a wee bit too cliché, don't you think? Then after running through the internet to confirm a couple of things for the next chapter, I wandered off to Japanese architecture, and poof! NO IT WOULD NOT BE SENSIBLE TO COUP OUR EMPEROR UP IN A TOKYO PENTHHOUSE NO MATTER HOW LUXURIOUS IT IS. So I decided to drag him back to Kyoto. Then came the problem of what kind of mansion it should be, I initially wanted it to be one of Shinden-zukuri but considering the fact that it originated from the Heian period, I don't think they would be preserved in its exact style without any influences from the later periods. Hence I settled for its successor Sukiya-zukuri whose popularity lasted into the Meiji era. And really thank you so much again, for reading and everything. Constructive reviews will be appreciated!


	3. Omake 1

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

I only own 80% of this Omake's idea.

The rest belongs to **miso berry.**

Full disclaimer at the bottom.

**OMAKE**

"Ah Momoi, Good Eve… Ooompff" the light blue hair male greeted, only to be smouldered in an embrace by a certain pink-haired manager.

"Tetsu-kun! Guess what? You're never going to believe it! Aaahh I'm so happy!"

"Yo Tetsu." Her finance strolled towards the two, scratching the back of his head with his right hand while jamming the left into his pocket.

Having finally broken out of the embrace, Kuroko went up to his former light, "Aomine-kun," he greeted, noticing the faint traces of pink on the taller male's face, who was unconsciously avoiding eye-contact.

Pulling Aomine down to his height, "Congratulations Aomine-kun!" the shorter male quickly whispered into his ear.

"Jeez Tetsu…" Aomine's blush was now clearly visible, catching a glimpse of a faint smile on his former shadow's lips.

"Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, come on let's go, the rest are already waiting inside, you know how Sei-kun is when it comes to punctuality. Which one you two would like to do the honors of announcing the wonderful news? Aomine-kun, perhaps you would like to take the responsibility in this matter?" pushing the power forward into the restaurant.

"TETSU!"

"That's right Dai-chan!" giggled Momoi "You better take the responsibility!"

"IS THAT SO AHOMINE? WHOEVER FLOPS FIRST FOOTS THE BILL!"

"BRING IT ON BAKAGAMI"

"Aominecchi! Stop drinking you moron! That's no way for a father-to-be to behave!" the blonde model chided.

"Mine-chin's an idiot." The former center commented between mouthful of chips, who had somehow came to a conclusion that jamming chips into his team-mates mouth would be an effective solution to calming the hot-headed power forward down, or at least shutting him up.

"Taiga, you should stop too, you're not helping." His childhood friend seated next to his former Yosen team-mate warned before the Seirin power forward could do anything rash.

"Congratulations Momoi-san! Do you have anyone in mind for the role of godparents?" The former captain of Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio enquired, ignoring ruckus in the background.

"Thank you Kasamatsu-san. Actually, I have already decided, that is if he'll agree, Tetsu-kun, I was hoping that you'll be the godfather."

"I'm honored Momoi-san, of course I would agree to your request."

Turning his head away from Momoi, Kuroko felt a familiar hand entwining its fingers with his, returning it with a light squeeze.

"Uwah I'm jealous! Shin-chan! Pity that we can't have kids of our own, I mean wouldn't it be nice if we could have kids too? Let's adopt!" A certain raven-haired Shuutoku alumni sighed.

"Shut up Takao you're drunk."

**-End of Omake 1-**

* * *

><p><span>Rambles (+Disclaimer):<span>

Well I needed Aomomo/ Daisuki so yea, dedicated one whole side chapter to them, this one was inspired by one of **miso berry's** Aomomo one shots, **Chapter 18 of you & I**. It is **not my intention to copy** it so it's important to CREDIT! CREDIT! CREDIT! I know there might be lapses in the first line so **I ****WILL**** take it down if anyone finds it unacceptable**. Other than that, I'm confident that there isn't any other possible infringement. Next, can someone please explain to me the difference between _entwining _and_ intertwining _if there's any, pretty please? Lastly, the lovely Midotaka! Omicreys, Tsundere Midorima! I know you wouldn't mind at all. Will do my best to roll out the next chapter by our beloved Kuroko's birthday this Friday… Alrighty! That's all for now! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

I only own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Damn it Tetsu, disappearing like you did back in Teikou." the power forward muttered, releasing the redhead before collapsing against the wall, burying his face between his knees

"Aka-chin, when was the last time you saw Kuro-chin." Murasakibara asked, attempting to defuse the tension.

"Three days ago, I've checked the whole of Inner Tokyo, as well as the logs for Narita, so I'm fairly sure that Tetsuya is still in Japan. However, he has discontinued his phone number and moved out of his apartment. I want to withhold the fact that he's missing as much as possible, especially my father, hence I'll be relying on the four of you."

"Does Kagamicchi and the rest of Seirin know about this?" Kise piqued.

"I have no intention of telling the rest of Seirin, as for Kagami, he has just left for America a few hours ago so I'll do as I deem fit upon his return."

"Akashi, this is my personal opinion, but why don't we lie low for a month or so, Kuroko's mental strength easily exceeds that of any one of us here, he'll survive at least that long without us. Furthermore, he has his reasons for doing what he did, and there is honestly not much we can do. Meanwhile, we should just remain vigilant and look for leads whenever we can." Midorima reasoned, sensing that his former captain was considering a full-scale search despite his words. Sighing he slid opened the shōji, revealing an impressive garden of Cherry trees.

Akashi could only wordlessly agree, staring out at the lone, and very much bare plum tree outside, shedding its last petal, one of the purest white, before quickly disappearing into the sea of pink cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Tetsuya." A pair of scarlet eyes bore into sky blue ones, before gently easing the still sleepy Kuroko upright before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.<p>

"Ah Good Morning Sei-kun, and thank you," rubbing his eyes, as Akashi began working on the smaller male's bed head.

"Come with me Tetsuya," helping the still sleepy Kuroko out of bed, "there's something I want to show you."

"What…" suppressing a yawn, "What could possibly get you so excited so early on such a cold winter morning Sei?"

"You'll see." Turning his head before his partner could catch the twinkle in his eyes.

"Sei-kun, I don't understand. First you insisted on dragging me all the way to Kyoto and now I'm standing in the midst of bare Cherry trees in the on a cold winter morning." Kuroko grumbled, looking slightly miffed.

"Take a closer look at this tree Tetsuya." calmly directing his attention to tree which bark was a shade darker than the surrounding trees.

"Are these plum blossoms?" powder blue eyes lighting up with anticipation.

"Indeed, they will blossom in a week's time. Despite this being the only Plum tree on the estate, I do hope you will be able to accompany me for the viewing, they are very much like you after all." gently trailing his fingers along one of the lower branches which was covered in white buds.

"You wouldn't take no for an answer after all. However, you think much too highly of me Sei, but nonetheless, thank you, I am flattered." giving him a soft smile before returning the earlier kiss with one on the taller male's cheek.

* * *

><p>Just as how Cherry blossoms fell following that of plums, summer came and went, with the final pieces of leaves cling desperately onto their trees, autumn had already ended as the first snowfall fell onto the train tracks of Kyoto.<p>

The business world was now abuzz with rumours of a prodigy, one some claimed was the solution to the country's declining growth. The Akashi Corporation, having accomplished the feat of climbing to the top of the Nikkei Index, was the centre of it all. Through the rapid acquisition of various declining companies across the region, not just within the nation, the institution had now expanded into one of the largest conglomerates in Japan. Its eccentric pattern of acquisition, with seemingly no specific industry, but success was always guaranteed with the overhauling the operational mechanisms. Now setting its sights beyond East Asia, it is here, where the rumoured genius resides.

Nearing midnight, a lone commuter stood on the platform, waiting to board the last train headed towards Tokyo. Dressed in a charcoal Guards Coat with a neatly tucked maroon scarf, subdued yet elegant, providing the perfect contrast his violent red locks.

_So it's going to be a year in a couple of months' time._

_You've exceeded my expectations Tetsuya._

Exhaling, heterochromatic eyes trailed the wisps of vapour, lost in thoughts.

_Meeting with the board of directors tomorrow morning_

_Followed by the finalization of the takeover of the Nara Insurance_

_Confirmation of the bid for Tokyo 2020's reconstruction of the National Stadium project in the afternoon _

_Proposal for the establishment of a regional headquarters in Berlin in the evening_

Interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, he sighed, picking up his call.

"To what do I owe the pleasure at this hour, Shintarou?"

"Akashi, forgive the abruptness, it's Kuroko."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

A **shōji** (障子) is a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper, _washi _(和紙) being the traditional option, over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

While the term formerly refers to both _fusama _(襖) and the _shōji_, a formal distinction of _"karagami shōji" _唐紙障子(fusuma) and _"akari shōji"_ 明り障子(shōji) can be made.

The Japanese plum (梅, **ume**; sometimes referred to as Japanese apricot), originating from China, has played an important role in Japanese culture for many centuries. However, its popularity was eventually surpassed by that of the cherry tree by the Heian Period. Unlike cherry blossoms, plum blossoms have a strong, sweet fragrance.

Being one of the blossoms to open during the year, the flowers signify the end of Winter and the start of Spring. Quoting Wikipedia:

_"The blossoms are so beloved because they are viewed as blooming most vibrantly amidst the winter snow, exuding an ethereal elegance, while their fragrance is noticed to still subtly pervade the air at even the coldest times of the year. Therefore the plum blossom came to symbolize perseverance and hope, but also beauty, purity, and the transitoriness of life."_

In the Tokyo area, Plum Festivals (梅祭, _ume matsuri_) takes place in the first week of February till early March. This would soon be followed by _Hanami_ (花見, literally flower viewing meant nearly exclusively for the Cherry Blossom's use) for the Cherry Blossoms which typically starts in the latter half of March.

* * *

><p><span>Rambles:<span>

I apologise for any possible grammatical mistakes and possible errrors in formatting since I'm still trying to figure out the site mechanism. This time round, I had to pour over pages pertaining to men's coat, and dear god, just how many shades of sky blue is there? I'm pretty sure Kuroko's eyes are just one shade darker than his hair, so I figured it would be somewhere between the darker shades of sky blue and powder blue, cerulean would have been a tad bit too dark. Also, I feel that Akashi's hair is just red, no fancy name to it, just solid red, although there is a slight orange tint to his eyes so I settled for scarlet. As for the color of the tree bark, no I'm not sure if the plum tree truly has barks darker than that of the cherry. Sorry guys, I live in a country right smack on the equator, (and was stupid enough to settle for summer when travelling to a temperate country) the only jungle we have is one of sprawling concrete. Next, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO! I feel like an old hag in comparison… Also since his birthday happens to coincide with the first day of this year's Lunar New Year (Chinese New Year), I would like to wish you all the best of fortune. (It's a big deal in my family, kind of like Christmas on sites like tumblr, and did anyone see the midotaka fanart with regards to the New Year/ the year of the horse?) Lastly, but most importantly, thank you so much for your support, I am so very, very grateful to you all. REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I really need to know your opinion, even if it's only one word (good/ okay/ horrid)


	5. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

I only own the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"Shintarou," urgency clinging on to every syllabus; a single red eye could be seen at the hallway, reflecting the sole shard of light that had flitted into the penthouse, scanning the dark living room before settling on a pair of emerald orbs.

"I'm afraid there is nothing much to celebrate about," he began, handing the redhead a folder.

"Recently we had an inpatient with complaints of headache and vertigo, male, in his mid sixties, undergoing treatment for Follicular lymphoma; it's fairly common, usually found in males above the age of 60. Since it isn't my area of specialization, I went check the hospital records for cases of similar lymphoma to determine if the treatment for vertigo would complicate his current therapy for cancer, and this file came up."

"Tetsuya…"

"Has been diagnosed with Follicular lymphoma." concluding the sentence on his behalf.

"Due to its indolent nature, none of us detected anything unusual from him. While Follicular lymphoma has a reputation of being responsive to treatment, however the problem stems from the fact that the disease remains incurable and the patient would be plagued with painful symptoms as well as the possibility of the cancer transforming or spreading to other organs. Since early treatment does not provide survival benefit, hence watchful waiting is often recommended with treatment only prescribed to help alleviate such symptoms and control its growth."

"Will he live?" barely a whisper, fringe obscuring his eyes.

Turning his head away, unable to bring himself to look at his former captain, "While it is true that those with Follicular lymphoma are often able to live a near-normal lifespan," taking in a deep breath, he continued, "this claim holds true for those who fit under the regular profile of profile of being over 60, since the median survival is around 10 years, which Kuroko clearly does not come under."

Glancing back at the smaller male, only to be greeted with an expression so pained and stricken with grief. Was it a trick of light? He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that the redhead's golden left eye flickering red.

* * *

><p><em>Grade I<em>

_Chances for10 year survival is still pretty high_

_No wait, one year is nearly up_

_Nine years left_

_Diagnosed on the fifth of February_

_Last scheduled appointment was on the twelfth of February last year_

_One day before he disappeared_

_The file was then checked out_

_No reasons were stated_

_Not a single indication of a transfer of hospital_

_Where are you Tetsuya_

"Sir, if there are no more issues with the proposal, Mr Fujiwara enquired if you would like to personally go down to Shibuya to submit the bid yourself or would you prefer to leave it to him." His secretary enquired, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No, there are no more issues, kindly inform Mr Fujiwara that he would have to go ahead without me, and to apologize to President Takeda on my behalf for being unable to submit the proposal personally. I'm afraid I have some personal matters to attend to and will not be in the office for the rest of the afternoon, I'll only return later in the evening"

Bowing, she turned to leave the room.

"Oh yes, Kitagawa-san," just as she was about to close the door.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?" turning around.

"Thank you for the tea this morning; it certainly did help calm me down. Please do consider taking a few days off, perhaps a week. I do recall that your parents are in Aomori. We have been awfully busy in the past few months; perhaps you would like to go spend the New Year with them? Don't worry, it will be paid leave, furthermore there won't be much to do during that period, so I think I'll manage without you." with a small smile, gracing his exhausted face.

Eyes widening in surprise, with her cheeks visibly reddening, "Thank you very much sir!" taking a 90 degree bow.

_Cherish them while you can, for time is never on our side_

* * *

><p>Sitting at a table at the far end of a quaint family-run café, a sole customer, a tall, muscular young man with dark red hair in sportswear was seemingly out of place. Strains of Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 in E flat major could be heard, but it clearly did little to help soothe him, having directed his anxiety to his fifth cup of Espresso.<p>

The music was soon interrupted by the gentle clink of the bell signalling the entrance of another customer, causing him to tense even further in his seat, having caught sight of a distinct, flaming red.

"Kagami, I do hope this would be worth my time." settling himself into the armchair across Seirin's former power forward.

"There is something that I think you should know…" Kagami muttered, unsure of how to begin.

"A cup of Darjeeling please, straight." without glancing at the waiter who had rushed forward to take his order, interrupting Kagami, much to the taller male's relief.

Eyes cast downwards at the remaining third of his Espresso, unable to meet Akashi's eyes, he tried again. "Earlierthisyearkurokowentoffsomewhere, idontknowwhyilethimimsorry." speeding through his explanation, nearly biting his tongue as a result.

"Kagami, while I posses the Emperor Eye, my ears do not share the same ability. I would appreciate it if you could slow down."

Taking in a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst, "Earlier this year, on the sixteenth of February, Kuroko boarded a plane for America with a ticket under my name. I had no idea why, and I'm sorry that I let him."

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

I don't think there are any terms in this chapter that are in need of explaining but there is something that I wish to share with you. The World Health Organization is anticipating a global cancer "tidal wave" with the number of global cancer cases predicted to reach 24 million a year by 2035.

Rambles:

Arggghhh this chapter was awfully research intensive, I'm not a science student, I'm in TEAM HUMANITIES! All hail the people of the internet, especially UK's NHS & Cancer Research UK. So I hope you all will take care of your health, a healthy diet, regular exercise, avoid drinking and smoking. I know I'm being naggy, but cancer is painful, no matter how it has been romanticized in TFIOS (It's an excellent read, John Green is god, but you get my point). I have a schoolmate who have passed on because of cancer, and another who is undergoing remission (but fighting hard! So I believe he'll beat cancer another time). My grandfather has recently passed on in case you were wondering why it has not been updated (he died peacefully, my family is pretty sure that it wasn't too painful, so yea), so I'm sorry for making you guys wait but I hope you will


End file.
